


Black Out

by Rebel21



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel21/pseuds/Rebel21
Summary: All Tim was doing was homework but no it was one stupid image in his textbook that sent him running to the toilet puking his guts out with Bruces and Jason trying to help. Of course, the storm raging over the manor had to knock the power out. This was not Tims day.
Kudos: 43





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tim so much and had to write a little sick fic about him. I hope you enjoy

Rain pounded over Wayne Manor the lightning flashed across the meticulous lawn. It was the middle of the day and every Gothamite seemed to be held up in their homes. Not wanting to venture out in the storm.

A young seventeen years old was flipping through his homework sitting in a dimly lit library. His fingers flying across the keys on his laptop music blasting in his ear. Curled up on a cozy armchair blanket draped over his lap. Snaking his hand out of the afghan grabbing a mug that sat on the side table bring it close to his lips taking a slow sip before putting it back down and continued with his work.

Thunder rolled overhead the light flickered, the teens quickly saved his essay on a word doc just be safe. His eyes scanned over the words on the textbook. He couldn't help his heart clench at the imagery that he was met with. Adolescent boy not more than ten years old skin and bone staring up at him. He had to do a history report on the Holocaust.

But all he could think about was the horrors he experienced on patrol last night. Letting out a sigh closing his textbook throwing his head back on the chair. Running his hands through his hair to calm his wits. His hand were starting to shake as an image of a young little girl dead in a cage flashed violently in the forefront of his mind.

Closing his eyes trying to calm his nerves, a breathing exercise Bruce had taught Tim at the very beginning of his training as Robin echoed in his mind. He could feel his chest untighten like a coil of rope. But it didn't stop nausea hitting him like a ton of bricks. Clapping his hand over his mouth making a break for the bathroom. His textbook and laptop hit the floor with a dull thud.

His hand grabbed the cold doorknob his left hand still over his mouth. Swing the door open his knees collapsed from under him as his lunch from two hours ago hit the porcelain bowl. His whole body tightened as his stomach contents spewed out of his mouth and nose. He felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment; he believed he was going to end up drowning in the middle of the bathroom by his own accord.

"Hush….Tim, it’s ok."A deep calm voice spoke through Tim’s dizzy haze.

"Bruce?" Tim gagged out his hands were white from gripping the toilet seat so hard.

"Shh don't speak, try and breath." Bruce rubbed his son’s back trying to give the child some reassuring comfort. Tim was known to shrink into himself when he was ill. The boys’ parents were never known to care much for the boy's physical or emotional needs. So Tim was known to forget to tell Bruce if he wasn't feeling well.

"I’m going to grab a cool washcloth ok," Bruce said getting up from his position on the floor. Getting a small washcloth from the basket behind the door.

Tim was gasping for air. He was utterly exhausted from the whole episode. " s….Sorry." his voice cracked under the strain of his simple words. He felt his throat burn from his stomach acid. He let out a rough and ragged cough. Spitting into the toilet trying to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Bruce corrected his son. Letting the lukewarm water drench the cloth before setting it on the back of Tim’s neck. The kid was shaking horribly and was drenched in a cold sweat.

Tim couldn't help but sigh when he felt the cloth soothe his aching body. His head rested on his forearms. He didn't think he was going to throw up again. He was pretty sure he had emptied out his whole stomach contents into the damn toilet.

"Here kiddo." Bruce handed Tim a glass of water. " I just want you to try and rinse your mouth ok.

Tim shook his head he didn't think he could handle anything in his mouth and his hands were shaking too hard for him to hold it right.

"Tim?" Resting a hand on the kid’s wet hair

"No."

"Yes." Trying to encourage his son to take the glass. But all he got was the shake of the head. " Do you want me to help you?" Making sure his voice was even.

"Just...give me a sec," Tim spoke hint of annoyance in his tone. His head was starting to pound and seemed Bruce had read his body lagunes cause the light had turned off and he was in a pool of darkness.

"Shit Bruce cursed."

"What." Tim turned to his father figure. " That wasn't you?"

"Power failure," Bruce said, keeping his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Oh." That was all Tim could say at the moment.

"Damian," Bruce called out to his biological son. He heard Tim groan beside him.

"What do you need him for?

"I need light."

"No….I’m fine Bruce."Tim shifted on the floor he felt strong arms wrap around him

" I want to wash your face." Reaching up to take another washcloth he had prepared ahead of time off the counter.

" Bruce I can…" But it didn't seem like he had a choice in the darkness; he felt rough cloth on his face. He wished he could see what the hell was going on. His hand reached out to Bruce's wrist to get him to stop. It seemed his father had gotten the message setting the cloth on the floor.

" Father." Damian’s voice broke the two out of their thoughts.

" In the bathroom next to the library," Bruce instructed the boy. Tim could see the shadow of the flashlight before he was blind by bright light being burned into his eye sockets letting out a grunt of pain hiding into Bruce's chest.

" Oh hello, father and Drake." The boy lowered the flashlight to the tile floor. His father was holding Drake in his arms he was hit with the smell of vomit. He noted Tim was disturbingly pale it seems he was having a competition between himself and the joker skin tone.

" Father is Drake ok." Asking the question nonchalantly.

" I'm fine." Tim raised his eyebrow at the silhouette of the 12-year-old standing over him. It made him feel uneasy how Damian just seemed to basque in Tim’s misfortune.

Bruce sighed, shaking his head at Tim’s response. " You're not fine." Looking down at the boy in his arms. " No one here is going to fault you for falling ill Tim." Giving a firm squeeze of support to the kid’s shoulder.

" I feel better," Tim mumbled.

A loud crash of thunder made both boys jump. Tim smirk at Damian's weakness but seem not to have lasted long the boy rolled his eyes at his own foolishness " Damn storm."

" Langues." Bruce corrected his son.

" Whatever." Damian rolled his eyes. " Here the flashlight I have my phone on me." Hand the flashlight over to his father. " Must check on Alfred."

" The cat or the Butler." Tim smiled.

" Both." Damian corrected himself turning his phone flashlight on walking away without saying another word.

" That kid is something else." Tim looked up at Bruce He got nodded from the billionaire.

" You think you can stand," Bruce asked. Change the subject away from Damian.

" yeah." Tim nodded taking note that his body had stopped shaking so violently. His stomach didn't feel like he was going to lose everything in it.

"on three ok." Bruce grabbed his son’s forearm.

Tim nodded grabbing the side of the toilet seat to give himself some leverage.

"1...2...3," Bruce spoke in a calm tone.

Tim grunted as his legs shook under his weight. He hated how weak he was right now. His head spun as his circulatory system tried to work with him standing up. He could see stars in the darkness right in front of his vision.

"Tim you with me." His father spoke in his ear he wanted to reply but it took all his brainpower to think about standing.

“I am sitting you on the toilet seat and your putting your head between your knees kiddos." Bruce quickly instructed the young teen. It was hard when there was barely any light to work with.

The teen felt everything shift his eye were trying to adjust to the darkness but it was hard when he felt light like his whole body was in a state of floating. Like he wasn’t tethered to gravity. A hand was pressing on his head and shoulder blade. His head was thrust between his knees.

"Breath Tim try and breath." Bruce coaches his son rubbing the kid’s back. “ Your eye started to roll around in your head kid you worried me jeez.” kneeling down flicking the flashlight in his son’s face gently moving hair out of the boy’s eyes he didn’t like how pale Tim looked. His eyes were glazed over he could tell the boy wasn't really with him at that moment.

He fumbled with his phone in his back pocket he wanted Jason here he might be able to get Tim down to the cave. The boy wasn’t heavy he just thought Jason would help in getting Tim more aware. Jason was Tim’s hero there bond had strength ten folds over the past year even surpassing Dicks relationship with Tim.

The Black hair boy after a few minutes was starting to come around his ear had stop ring. The fuzzy lightheadedness had stopped he could finally understand what Bruces was saying to him. He thought he heard Jason’s voice in the conversation lifting his head slowly up in the dim light to see his big brother.

"Hey, Tim." Jason rests his hand on the boy’s shoulder. " You worried Bruce real good." Trying to bring some humour into the seriousness of Tim's condition.

Tim snorted. " what are you doing up from bat cave?

"Demon brat texted Dick and me there was power failure up here then Bruce text saying you were sick." Kneeling to take look at the kid who was scary pale. " What happened? the sushi for lunch was bad." Resting his back of his hand on his little brother’s forehead to check for a fever but there was none.

"No." Tim shook his head slapping his brother’s hand away from his face. Tim heard Bruce hummed in the darkroom. The teen look at the dark figure in the corner of the bathroom. Tim had to remind himself it was Bruce and not Batman at the moment.

"You need to try and drink something before you stand." Bruce handed Jason the glass of water hoping he would have better luck than he did earlier at getting his second youngest son to drink some water.

"Tim, it’s either this or an IV in the cave." Jason tried a little blackmail. Handing his brother the glass. Tim took it weakly in his hand Jason help guide it to his mouth.

"Small sips nice and easy kid." Jason’s voice was calm and steady. He was able to get his little brother to drink half a cup of water. He gave the glass back to Bruces.

"Come on get on my back replacement." Jason turn on his heels

"I can walk." Tim sniffed grabbing toilet paper blowing his nose.

"Yeah, last time you did that you wanted to scare the shit out of Bruce," Jason said.

" Tim, we are just heading down to the cave," Bruce spoke up." It will be better if you get the assistance you need."Bruce opens the bathroom door.

"The cave but I drank!!" Tim shrank back in alarm looking a little betrayed.

"Tim there was a power outage." Bruce quickly explained. " there no heat in the manor and the cave has heat and light the whole family already downstairs."

"Oh….Ok." sighing looking at Jason’s position.“ I knew there was no power with no light Tim mumbled.

"I swear kid I will leave you on this toilet get on my back." The second Robin was losing his patience on how stupid his little brother was being right now. " Your stubbornness will be your downfall, Tim."

"Shut up." Tim snaps " It better if you back up on the toilet lid and you sit and all wrap my arms and legs while we are both sitting."

"Look at the replacement using his head. Jason sat in front of his little brother.

"Jason be nice." Bruce chastised the young adult.

Tim snorted at Bruce’s comment wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist his arm around his neck loosely not wanting to choke Jason out. Which he could do easily in this position.

"Up we go." Jason shifted his weight dragging Tim up with him. " Tim you with me not going to blackouts on me." He felt Tim’s head rested on his shoulder. He gave the kids arm gently squeeze

"I’m fine Jay just a little light-headed." He whispered to his brother.

"Hold the flash for me." Handing Tim his flashlight. " If I trip or fall down any steps it on your head." Leading the way out of the bathroom.

Tim felt Bruce’s hand on his back Tim look towards his father. " Thanks for helping me." He spoke sheepishly.

"All Always be here for you Tim remember that," Bruce replied. He watched his two sons walk along the dark corridor of the manor. His heart was filled with pride for the relationship his son had built for each other over the past year. Their trust was strong even without any words they seemed to understand what the other needed.

Wrapping his arm around Tim’s back grabbing Jason's shoulder in the process drawing the boy close. " Love you two."

Tim snuggled into his brother and father his mind finally seemed to lift from the darkness that seemed to have consumed him a little bit ago. He finally felt like he could leave the horrid memory for the time being. Closing his eyes. Knowing that his family was always going to be there for him when he was at his highest and his lowest.

"Love you too, Bruce." Tim said smiling at his father. the light from his flashlight bounced around the floor. Leading the way out of the darkness.


End file.
